Maybe Birthdays Aren't So Bad
by Lou Nebin
Summary: Roy Mustang hated birthdays. That was, until he married Riza Hawkeye. Follow Roy through the first five years of their marriage and see how she always made him change his mind, in one way or another. T for light sexual content. B-Day Fic for SammyQuill!
1. Year One

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Just a quick little gift fic for my friend SammyQuill (go check out some of her amazing stories, like Almost Here) whom, I just found out, has the same birthday as me. :D Cool huh! She'll be 22; I'll be 21. Weird. So, in light of this new discovery, I'm writing her a fic! Just a little set of drabbles that will end on our birthday. I'll be posting one a day until then and, as always, these are not Beta-ed. So, Enjoy and review, please! Happy Birthday Sammy!**

**Disclaimer: I may (almost) be of legal age to drink but I do not own FMA still. The Cow does.**

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang hated birthdays. He absolutely despised how much older he got with each passing year. And it depressed him how, almost every year, it seemed like he was further away from his dream.<p>

That would all change this year.

Roy's smirk turned into a grin as he adjusted the collar of his dress uniform when the music started playing.

In exactly three years, Major General Roy Mustang would obtain the Fuhrer's seat promised to him by the current Fuhrer.

In exactly eight days, him and his team will be due back in Ishval to finish rebuilding.

His birthday is in exactly five days and in less than an hour he would be married to his right hand woman, best friend, and the love of his life: Riza Hawkeye.

His grin broadened as his beautiful bride's Grandfather passed her hand to his. This year, all of his dreams were within reach.

Maybe birthdays aren't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please Review!<strong>


	2. Year Two

**Quick Note: Bad grammer is intentional! **

* * *

><p>"I knew it:" Roy Mustang muttered from his desk. His wife looked up from her work at the next desk over.<p>

"Knew what, sir?"

"Birthdays are the bane of existence."

"Why is that?" Riza's sighed in her seat giving up on her work, her tone exasperated when she spoke. She knew where this conversation was heading and it would most likely keep them later than they already were.

"Well, first, some old bat of a General has to croak leaving us with his paper work and forcing us to work overtime on our anniversary _and_ we'll probably be working all the way up too my birthday which means that we'll be too tired to do anything and to top all that off..." he paused to take a breath that sounded a lot like a sigh, "I found that gray hair this morning."

"You're still going on about that gray hair? It was only one strand, Roy." Riza rolled her eyes as she stood and walked over to stand behind him. The building was empty and the office door was locked so, she started playing with his hair causing him to lean his head against her stomach and look up at her.

"I'm only thirty-three, Riza. I shouldn't have gray hairs yet."

Riza smiled and pretended to inspect his hair, "Well, I don't see any now."

"That's because I got rid of it."

Riza brushed his hair out of his eyes and leaned down closer to his face. "That's too bad, I think you would look handsome with gray hair. Very dignified."

"Really?" She nodded before kissing him on the forehead and walking back over to her desk. Roy smiled before going back to work.

Maybe birthdays aren't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review if you have a chance! Oh, and Happy Father's Day!<strong>


	3. Year Three

The smell of dinner was not what Roy expected when he walked into the house. He didn't even know that his wife was home, let alone cooking dinner. He walked to the kitchen and saw the table set with plates and, what looked like, the beginnings of dinner. She was there, her back turned, wearing a simple black dress that just barely covered her tattoo and fell just above the knees. He crept into the kitchen and just before he could touch her she acknowledged him.

"Are you just going to stand there staring at me or are you going to say 'Hi'?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to rest against his chest.

"I was trying to scare you," he said as she turned the stove off and turned herself around in his arms, "What's the special occasion?" Riza smiled at his hidden enthusiasm.

"We're celebrating your birthday early, since we have to work."

"Really?" Roy leaned in and kissed her lips quickly before moving to whisper in her ear, "Are you my present?" His tone was a mix of amusement and lust that always made Riza blush, no matter how long they'd been together.

"Aren't I always," Roy hummed a contented 'Mmmhmm' in her ear and started trailing kisses down her neck, "I'm not your only present, though."

"Hmmm?" His tone turned to one of questioning and he moved his head to look her in the eyes only to be greeted with a mischievous smirk.

"Well, then, what are my other presents?

"It can wait until after dinner." She moved to get around him but he stopped her.

"Oh, c'mon Riza! You know how much I hate birthdays." He pulled her closer again, "Besides, you know that after dinner I'll be too busy with desert."

Her face was only inches from his but she was still able to see him wiggle his eyebrows with his statement. She laughed lightly and a moment of silence passed between them before she spoke again. Her voice was quiet, almost as if she were hesitant, but it still held a bit of excitement.

"We're having a baby, Roy. I'm three months pregnant."

Roy was speechless; he couldn't seem to find the right words. So, he just stood there, staring at her, with possibly the biggest, dumbest grin his face possessed.

Maybe birthdays aren't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	4. Year Four

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading thus far! I'm not too sure about this one, I think it jumps around too much. Let me know!**

* * *

><p><em>1..2,3. 1..2,3<em>

The steps only had a sliver of his attention as he spun around the dance floor with his beautiful wife. A hand rested on the small of her back and the other was intertwined with hers, close to his heart. Their foreheads rested against one another as they danced, as if they were the only two in the room. Neither of them said a word, only smiling spin after spin.

The (new) Fuhrer's Inauguration Ball was a family affair for most high ranking officers and The Mustang's closest friends and family to have a friendly gathering, in the ornate ball room of the Fuhrer's mansion. Opened presents remained in the corner from an earlier birthday party, held for the Fuhrer (much to his dismay); the lights were dim; the music was soft; the children were asleep upstairs; and the entirety of the adults were watching the happy couple, alone on the dance floor.

Riza moved her hand behind his head and pulled his lips to hers. Her fingers played with the small hairs on the back of his neck as she kissed him softly. Her usually stern eyes were soft with happiness, and the smile had never left her face (Something he hadn't seen since their son was born). Their kiss broke and she finally spoke, though it was no more than a mere whisper.

"Congratulations, Fuhrer Mustang."

His smile widened as he heard the title for the fiftieth time that evening.

Maybe birthdays aren't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! You know the drill! <strong>


	5. Year Five

**Here's the final one! Happy Birthday to SammyQuill and whoever else has a birthday today! Hope it's a great one!**

* * *

><p>Paperwork, as Fuhrer, was excruciating. Piles, upon piles of papers, needing <em>his<em> attention, were piled in front of Roy and he looked up to the clock for the tenth time since quitting time. He sighed.

_'Only 9,' _He thought. This always seemed to happen on his birthday. He _always _had to work and he _always _had to work overtime when all he wanted to do was spend time with his wife and son at home. He sighed again and tried focusing back on his work; nothing was going to get done if he didn't.

He had made it through a small stack when the door opened and his wife walked in wearing his black trench coat. Setting his pen down, he smiled and leaned back in his chair as he watched her close and lock the door.

"To what do I owe this pleas...ure." He had to remind himself to close his mouth as she took her coat off to reveal a mini-skirt. The short, dark blue fabric matched her uniform jacket perfectly and his eyes trailed down her bare legs to the black high heals adoring her feet. If he had to guess, she was wearing her tight-fitting black shirt, under her jacket, and her black, lacy panties. At least, he hoped so.

"W-wow," he gulped as she walked towards him slowly and his eyes finally met hers.

She pulled him from his chair by the lapels of his jacket and pushed him against the edge of his desk. Almost instantly, he snaked one arm around her waist and the other roamed down her thighs and back up again.

"You like?" Riza's voice was deep and sensual, and completely out of character for her. He was thoroughly turned on by the whole thing.

"A lot."

She moved to kiss him stopping just shy of meeting his lips. Her hands ran through his hair grabbing gently and then pushing his head down slightly to give her better access.

"Gracia is watching Maes for the night," her hips pressed closer to his."And, we're alone in the building, " her lips skimmed over his softly, arousing him further. " So, I thought that you might like a little birthday gift," her lips touched his again, but only very _very_ lightly. Roy's eyes slid closed and his breath sped up. "You know, maybe to make your _terrible_ birthday a little better."

"Mmmhmm." Roy's ability to form words had disappeared when he realized what she was up too. His eyes stayed closed after she kissed him again and he felt her forehead rest on his.

"Happy Birthday, Roy." He opened his eyes to see her smiling, her most beautiful smile. He smiled too.

"Maybe birthdays aren't so bad," he said before capturing her lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>A big THANK YOU to all that have reviewed the story. I think every reviewer has reviewed every chapter, and I couldn't be happier.<strong>

**To SammyQuill: It's been a blast writing this story, for you, and conversing about Royai and many other things (both about the story and not...TeeHEE). **

**To GingerCakes: Good luck on your stories! I hope my review didn't scare you away...**

**To hawkeyeflame1921: Thanks for all the sweet words.**

**To AnYtHiNgBuTtYpIcAl: I'm not gonna lie, your pen name is a pain in the ass to type, lol. But, ThAnK yOu, all the same! **

**To Huskinata: Thank you for the confusing-ly beautiful way of saying that you liked the Royai fluff, I appreciate it.**

**To TheNinjaAlchemist95: Thanks for your sweet words. :D**

**and to everyone that has read, favorited, and alerted: THANK YOU! **

**I loves you all! But remember:**

**Reviews are the best birthday gift a girl could get! **


End file.
